


The Crown

by BluBoo0003 (BluBooThalassophile)



Series: Many Alternative Lives of JayRae... [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBoo0003
Summary: He was never supposed to wear the Crown. He was never supposed to be on the throne. Even as he stands in the rain he knows this was never the right path for him, he’s a warrior, not a King. He’s supposed to protect them, her, not the other way around.





	The Crown

Since her discharge from her service in the Royal Marines, Rachel Roth had returned to live with her aunt and cousins in the quaint country side. She was mostly here to run the farm, but had begun helping her aunt with the Bed & Breakfast Inn that she ran from the first house on the property; the large farm house was twenty rooms, fifteen bathrooms, a massive living and dinning room, fashioned in a traditional layout with a large hearth in the old style kitchen. The house was over two hundred years old and farm and property had been in her uncle’s family for well over four hundred years. There was a massive stable, and three other smaller houses on the property the family lived in. Rachel lived in the smallest cottage on the northern half of the property, having helped her aunt out since her uncle’s illness was leaving him bed ridden, Mary-Beth was at university, while Billy and Jess still had schooling. There were ruins on the property too from some old keep that had once been in her Uncle Jack’s family, and though there were no titles beheld in his family they were old ancient money in the country.

However, the quiet farm and B&B were all bustling with life and sorrow as the country moved through a fog in the wake of a terrible loss. Rachel moved around the small B&B evading the masses of people here for the funeral with the platters of food her aunt was cooking for the guests. Her plain black dress fitted tightly over her hips, tighter than her uniform had ever fit, but she was borrowing the dress from her younger cousin; Mary-Beth. Lifting the trays she moved through the crowd, ignoring the whispers and the sorrow.

It had been two weeks since the incident; the assassination of Prince Richard, his wife, Princess Barbara and their first born son, Prince Thomas. The entire country was in mourning, for their charismatic leader to be would’ve been a fair king. King Bruce had not been seen these past two weeks, but today the funeral would be televised, as the country bid their respects to their fallen family. Setting the food down before a sobbing mother and her toddler Rachel served the child and smiled softly at the mother before removing the empty platter to get more food.

“Rae, telephone for you,” Mary called out as Rachel walked into the kitchen. The old kitchen was rather modernized, but it was massive; built around the ancient hearth of the house.

“Who is it?” Rachel called over her shoulder.

“Won’t say, says you’ll know who it is little bird,” Mary answered holding up the old land line in annoyance. Rachel’s heart plummeted but she kept her face apathetic as she walked over to her cousin.

“Can you take these up to Mrs. Logan?” Rachel asked as she nodded her head over to the food her aunt had pulled out of the oven.

“Yeah,” Mary nodded as Rachel took the phone slowly. She waited until she was sure her cousin was out of range before she brought the phone up to her ear.

“Been a while Red,” she said as she turned her back on the kitchen and noise and focused on the man on the other end of this phone.

“You mind slipping away to your cottage for a bit?”

“You don’t know where I live Red,” she replied dryly.

“I’m sitting in your kitchen,” he answered.

Rachel stiffened at that. “You’re what?”

“Just come.” He ordered and hung up. Fuming a bit she slowly hung up the phone before grabbing her long leather jacket.

“Rachel!?” Alice called after her.

“I will be right back, I just need a bit,” she answered as she walked out into the misty air and started across the property for her cottage. She saw a fire was going and she didn’t pause; it had taken a twenty minute walk to get here; in that time she had cooled her temper before she paused seeing a Royal caravan on her drive. Frowning a bit more she walked for her door when she was halted by a lean blond who gave her a serious look.

“Halt,” he said.

“Jeri, let her through,” a sharp, irritated voice snapped, which had her eyes sliding to the man in her doorway in his uniform.

“I need to…” ‘Jeri’ started reaching for her.

“Touch me and I will break your arm,” Rachel warned icily. Walking past the stunned blond Rachel smiled a bit sadly at the man who had called for her. “Red.”

“Little bird,” he smiled a bit, and she let him pull her into his embrace.

“How are you holding up?” she asked as they walked into cottage. Rachel had known about Jason from the moment they made it home; the Prince, second in line for his father’s throne; or at least he was until his brother had had Thomas.

“I’ve been better,” he said softly.

“I meant to call, but I didn’t know,” she started as he walked to her kitchen.

“It’s fine little bird,” he waved off.

“Why are you here Jason? Or is it your highness?” she asked as she walked to her tea pot and started up a brew to sooth her nerves.

“Jason, Red, you call me your highness and I’ll kick your ass,” he stated in firm disgust. Her lips quirked. Being so near him was always unsettling as it brought up a torrid amount of emotions she tried to recover from, to get over, but could never escape. Jason had saved her, she had saved Jason, their emotions were complicated and deep, which terrified her frequently since she had gotten out and gotten home.

“You made it home,” he said.

“Yes,” she answered. “And aren’t you supposed to be attending a funeral?”

“The family had the funeral in private three days ago,” he answered.

“And yet you’re here in full uniform today, in my kitchen.”

“Public appearances. I’m here to ask a favor of you,” he answered.

“What?”

“Be my bodyguard.”

“What?”

“You are the only one, not on my team, who is home, who I trust.”

“Jason, I’m…” she started.

“Rae, please, I wouldn’t ask if I had any other option,” he stated. “You know me, you know what I’m capable of, and you keep up.”

“And why me?” she asked as she leaned on the back of her chair.

“Because little bird, you’re the only one I trust. Whoever killed my brother and his family, that was an inside job.”

“How do you know that?” Rachel challenged.

“Because no one else knew about that trip but the royal family and the security details.”


End file.
